


An Unforgettable Night

by Penny4urthot



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4urthot/pseuds/Penny4urthot
Summary: The reader is the bartender at the Mayans club house. After a tough vote she finds a way to comfort two of the MC members. This is pure smut and my first time writing smut by the way.





	An Unforgettable Night

You have been coming to the Mayans’ clubhouse for a little over two years. Always there to offer the boys some comfort after the hard club decisions and the long runs they so often go on. After the first year of hanging around, Bishop offered you a job as a bartender and you graciously accepted it. 

Today was a like any other day, the boys just start walking out of the Temple, some of them with somber looks on their faces. You know those looks, there must have been a hard vote. You have noticed a pattern, the more senior club members always looked the opposite way of the younger ones. You have seen the divide in the club but never dared to say anything, not wanting to cause any trouble. 

Coco and Angel come straight up to the bar, sitting on stools right next to each other. You already know their regular drinks and you start to pour the shots of tequila and popping open two beers for them. 

“Thanks,” they say simultaneously and down the shot like it was water. You grab the bottle of tequila and pour them another shot.

“That vote was bullshit,” Coco said as he watches you refill their shot glasses. Angel nods in agreement then looks up at you.

“Pour one for yourself,” Angel says with a devious grin on his face. You know that look all too well. He always came to you for comfort after long days, always getting drunk and trying his best to get you drunk as well.

You pour a third shot for yourself and hold it up in the air. You wink at Angel then down the shot. The liquor set fire to your throat as it made its way down to your stomach. All three of you slam the shot glasses down on the bar at the exact same time. A low laugh left Angel's lips as he saw you grab his beer quickly for a chase. You were never much of a tequila fan. Any other alcohol was fine, but after one night of too much tequila, and ending up topless in the middle of a random bar, you vowed to never drink it again. It wasn't until you told Angel that story that he encouraged you to drink it. That was the first time you slept with him. After that night he set your ringtone to the song “Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off”.

It wasn't only Angel who would come to you for some late night comfort, you also slept with Coco a few times. You knew nothing serious would ever come from it, but you don’t mind. They know you slept with both of them because they lived together. It was never awkward though, they knew why you were there. It was just sex. You know you couldn't develop feelings for either of them.   
“Keep pouring those,” Coco says with a laugh. He loves the look on your face after doing a shot of tequila, your eyes squinting tight in disgust made him laugh every time. You do as you are told and pour another round of shots for all three of you. 

The night continued like this for about an hour, making small talk with Coco and Angel while pouring more and more shots of tequila. You also hand out various other drinks for the rest of the club. With the night winding down, other members are slowly leaving. You pour a few more shots and down them with the two men. Looking around you notice that everyone is gone. It is just the three of you with the stereo blasting loud. You have had so many shots that you lost count after ten, along with three beers. To say the least, you are drunk. Swaying your hips to the music, you pour another round of shots for the boys.

You look up at both of them, they still have sad looks on their faces. This was unusual. Normally, after tequila and beers, they would have been in a better mood. You know better than to ask what happened with the vote tonight. You had a better idea when one of your favorite songs came blasting through the speakers.

“Oh myyy God! This is my favorite sooooong!” you drunkenly cheer as you hear “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Def Leppard start. You come out from behind the bar with the bottle of tequila in your arm and grab one hand from Angel and another from Coco to drag them to the nearby couch.

“Sit,” you demanded. They do exactly as you say without hesitation, eager to see what you have in mind. You sit the bottle of liquor on the table next to the couch.   
“I’m tired of my twooo favorite boys being sooooo sad,” you say with a dramatic frown on your face. They both laugh, “I know just whaaaat will cheer you both right up” you try really hard to not slur your words too much.

“Yeah what’s that, Baby?” Coco asks, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. He knows just what you were about to do. You don’t reply, well not with words at least. You start swaying your hips to your favorite song, looking at both of them with a mischievous look. You walk up to Coco, turn around, and sit on his lap, your ass facing him. You start to grind your hips around his waist seductively. You are an expert at dancing like this, you used to be a stripper before you came to work at the clubhouse. Coco reaches up to grab your ass but you get up quickly shaking your head no.  
“You can look but you can’t touchhhh” you say giggling as you slowly pull your shirt off and throw it at Angel. Your push up bra, dark red with black lace, showing. So was the small butterfly tattoo on your left hip. You walk over to Angel and straddle his lap, pushing his strong arms behind his back. You sway on top of him to the music, singing along. After a few moments of this, you get up and take your skirt off revealing your matching dark red thong with black lace lining it. You could hardly hear the groans escaping the boy’s mouths over the music, but you love it. You step back over to Coco and straddle his lap while you take your ponytail holder out, letting your dark hair fall down your shoulders. You start to grind into Coco whipping your head around dramatically knowing they both enjoyed the feeling of your long hair brushing over their bodies.

You keep grinding your hips into Coco’s as you lift his shirt off, admiring the tattoos that covered his chest. You could feel his hard member below you. You reached behind you and grab the bottle of tequila off the table, Coco opening his mouth allowing you to pour some in. He drinks it down and watches as you hand the bottle to Angel. Some of the alcohol misses his mouth and drips down his lip, you graciously lick it up. You continue to dance on Coco’s lap for a few moments while running your hands down his bare chest.

You get back up and straddle Angel’s lap again and he motions for you to open your mouth as he pours the tequila down your throat. Groaning at the burning sensation you grab the bottle out of his hand and return the favor. You then set the bottle back down and began to dance on top of Angel. You lift his shirt up and throw it behind the couch as you find the rhythm of the music and continue to grind your hips and sing the chorus of the song. You look down at Angel and run your hands along his bare arms and chest admiring the definition of his muscles. 

You back off of him and stand up in front of both of them. You are feeling extra confident as you climb on the table behind you. You unhook your bra and throw it at Coco who graciously catches it. You look down at both of them. Seeing them smile back at you warms your heart. You are happy to be able to distract them from whatever was bothering them before, if only for a few minutes. The song comes to an end and you jump off the table and sit in between them on the couch.

“Are we allowed to touch you now?” Angel asks with a laugh as he looks down at you.

“Depends on what you have in mind,” you reply looking back and forth at both of them with a suggestive smile. Coco grabs you by your neck and locks lips with you. You roll over so you are on your back, your head in Coco’s lap, his arms supporting you so you can sit up as he kisses you viciously. You feel hands on your legs spreading them apart, then warm kisses on your inner thighs. You brake the kiss to look over at Angel. He continues to kiss you on your thighs, but his eyes are locked on you. You let out a small moan as Coco finds your lips again. 

You feel a slight tug on your thong so you gently raise your hips to allow Angel to slide it down your legs. Coco’s tongue finds yours, as he searches your mouth, he lets out a low growl as you reciprocated the action. You felt Angel dip one finger into you, he lets out a small grunt as he feels how wet you are. He starts off slowly and you feel your hips buck against his hand as he inserted a second finger. You mewl loudly into Coco’s mouth as you feel Angel pick up his pace. You break the kiss to look at Angel as he gently licks your clit. You feel that familiar feeling in your stomach as your legs start to shake. “Cum for us baby,” Coco says as he sees how close you are to your release. You clench your eyes shut and come undone as Coco plants soft wet kisses on your neck. You open your eyes and watch as Angel dips his fingers into his mouth licking up all your juices. 

“Turn over,” Angel demands as he shifts your hips. You quickly flip to your stomach with your head still in Coco’s lap. You lift yourself onto your knees so your ass is in the air. You know this is Angel’s favorite position. You make quick work of undoing Coco’s belt and jeans. Slowly sliding them down his legs as he lifts his hips allowing you to do so. You then slide his boxers down to free his hard member. You feel Angel get off the couch and you look back at him with worry in your eyes, afraid that maybe he was uncomfortable with this. He takes a swig of the tequila then looks at your fearful green eyes.

“Don't worry Baby, I’m not done with you yet,” he growls as he drops his pants and boxers in one swift move. He climbs back on the couch and lines himself up with your hips. You groan as you feel him push his tip into you. He pulls back out and pushes back in you all the way, stilling his hips to give you a moment to adjust to the fullness. You whimper out and he knows that you are ready. “God, Princesa, your so tight” he murmures between thrusts. Angel’s rough hands start grasping at your hips hard enough to leave bruises. You don’t care, the pain makes the sex even better. 

You grab the base of Coco’s cock and lick the tip as a groan escapes his mouth. “You like that?” you ask Coco teasingly. You let out a small moan at the feeling of Angel hitting all the right places. “Mmhmmm” Coco replies, too focused on you to even speak real words. You then take as much as of his dick as you can in your mouth. You hollow out your mouth and use your hand to match your pace with what you can’t fit into your mouth. You feel Coco’s hands wind up in your hair, encouraging you to keep up your pace. You moan as Angel reaches around and finds your sensitive spot again gently rubbing it with his fingers. You hear Coco let out a small growl as he feels the vibration of your mouth around his cock.

Angel continues to thrust into you each time harder than the last. Coco pushes your head down a little further challenging you to see how much of him you can take in your mouth. You feel your stomach tighten once again, your walls starting to clench around Angel’s cock, his hand speeding up the pace as he knows what you need to set you over the edge. You come undone a second time and cry out loudly around Coco’s dick. He loves feeling the shuddering of your mouth when you moan around his cock. 

“Oh god yes,” you hear Coco breath out as you moan again still coming down from your high. Angel picks up the pace, thrusting into you hard and fast. He starts to rub your clit yet again.   
“Let's see if we can make it three times” he rasps as he continues to thrust into you. You keep moaning around Coco’s dick which, in turn, makes him growl. You could feel his cock start to pulsate, knowing his release is coming soon. Angel’s expert hands work on your clit faster, you are already sensitive from the last two orgasms, so he knows it wouldn't be long.   
“Cum for us, Princesa,” Angel breathes out. That was all it took to send you to your release. Your walls clench around Angel's cock again and your mouth moans around Coco’s. Your legs began to shake furiously and you feel Angel finish in you with a low growl, the warmth quickly fills you up. Seconds later Coco finishes in your mouth and you swallow eagerly, licking your lips. Coco pulls you up for a quick kiss then you all sit there breathing heavily while you come down from your drunken highs. 

You look at Coco, then back at Angel, seeing the smiles on their faces.  
“See I knew that would cheer you up,” you laugh out. 

“Yes you did, Baby,” Coco said as Angel lets out a low laugh. They definitely didn't see their shitty night turning into a night they would never forget.


End file.
